Red Shadow
by Pau Nyan Orange
Summary: Red es un pony normal que vivia una vida pacifica hasta que...
1. Chapter 1

**Para empezar, esta historia no la eh escrito yo, pertenece a un amigo, como mi pc tiene problemas prefiero subirla**

Prologo

Entre el bosque habia un pueblo donde ponys vivian en armonia, aqui esta nuestro amigo, Red Shadow un pony normal, solo que perdio a sus padres a temprana edad, el vive con su amiga Infinity Orange, ya que ella se mudo a causa de una investigacion.

Durante su estancia, unos lobos atacaron el pequeño pueblo, Red huyo al bosque everfree, se infiltro en casa de Zecora y bebio una posion de dudosa procedencia, la cual le dio sus poderes demoniacos.

Pero al volver a la aldea, esta esta completamente destruida, se entera que su amiga ha sido secuestrada y parte en busca de ella...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Era un día soleado cuando Red shadow paseaba por equestria, muchos ponis que pasaban lo veían con miedo pues Red era mitad demonio pero para Red no era problema el simplemente los ignoraba. Saliendo de la ciudad sintió algo de hambre por suerte había un árbol de manzanas cerca, Red voló y tomo algunas luego de la nada una poni cargando muchas manzanas vio a Red y se asusto por su aspecto, Red la miro y le dijo ¿Cómo te llamas? La poni con algo de miedo dijo -me llamo Apple Jack-. Red noto que ella llevaba muchas manzanas ¿te ayudo? Pregunto red, -muchas gracias- respondió Apple Jack con un tono alegre. Red y Apple Jack se dirigieron a la granja para dejar las manzanas en eso apareció big makintoch el cual se aterro por el aspecto de Red,- espera big el es un amigo!- grito Apple Jack a Red no le parecía importarle asi que le dio las manzanas a Apple Jack y luego se dirigió a la salida -¿A dónde vas Red?- Pregunto Apple Jack, -busco a alguien- respondió Red ¿a quien buscas? pregunto big makintoch, -no creo que les importe- dijo Red, Apple Jack se le acerco y le dijo –tal vez te podemos ayudar- red no quería causar problemas pero Apple Jack y big makintoch insistieron asi que Red acepto su ayuda y dijo –busco a mi mejor amiga su nombre es Infinity Orange-

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 4

Después de que Applejack le ofreciera ayuda a Red el la acepto –bueno les contare algo- dijo Red, -yo vivía en un pueblo muy lejano de aquí mis padres habían muerto así que estaba solo luego conocí a Infinity Orange ella siempre estaba conmigo era mi mejor amiga y siempre estaba con ella luego al pasar de los años una tragedia paso, una horda de lobos destruyeron mi pueblo para poder detenerlos tuve que sacrificar mi alma y mi cuerpo haciéndome mitad demonio pero los lobos no estaban solos venían acompañados de la reina larva y sus simuladores secuestraron a muchos de mi pueblo y se llevaron a Infinity Orange y ahora trato de llegar al reino de las larvas para salvarla- Applejack y big macintoch se quedaron con la boca abierta tras escuchar la historia de Red, -yo se donde esta el reino de las larvas- dijo big macintoch –¿en donde?- dijo Red sorprendido, big macintoch le enseño el camino que Red debía seguir para llegar al reino de las larvas –ok entonces me voy- dijo Red –suerte en tu viaje- le grito Applejack mientras Red se iba volando, Red empezó su camino hacia el reino de las larvas no iba a ser una tarea fácil pero Red estaba decidido en salvar a Infinity .

A mitad de camino Red se encontró con un simulador que cuidaba una entrada, -alto no puedes pasar por aquí- dijo el simulador enojado, Red corrió y se paro detrás del simulador y le rompió el cuello y lo mato –tengo que esconder el cadáver- dijo Red, así que lo escondió tras unos arbustos y siguió su camino hasta que después de matar unos 13 simuladores llego al reino de las larvas.

Red uso el modo sombra pasa poder pasar libremente sin que lo vieran hasta que llego a las puertas del castillo.

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 5

Red había entrado a las puestas del castillo pero no iba a ser fácil entrar a la sala real.

Red empezó a correr desde la entrada directo hacia la sala real pero el castillo estaba bien cuidado por los simuladores Red los enfrento valientemente asesinando sin piedad a cada uno de ellos, ya por medio camino Red entro a la cámara de tortura donde se veía a los simuladores torturando cruelmente a muchos ponis, Red uso el modo sombra y mato a los simuladores torturadores y libero a todos –son libres rápido escapen de aquí- dijo Red, los ponis no lo pensaron 2 veces y se fueron, Red algo angustiado pensó que aquí estaba Infinity Orange pero no, eso le dio algo de alivio a Red y siguió su camino hacia la sala real

Red ya estaba por las puestas de la sala cuando simuladores reales ataron de sorpresa, Red uso el dragón forcé y los quemo vivos, los simuladores reales corrían hacia todas direcciones gritando del dolor tras ser envueltos en llamas luego ya al estar frente a las puertas de la sala real Red las destruyo con un buen golpe donde en una silla de la realeza estaba la reina larva sentada - ¿Dónde está Infinity Orange?!- grito Red enojado –vaya vaya pero si es el Pegaso demonio- respondió la reina larva –no estoy para tus juegos estúpidos ¿Dónde está Infinity?- dijo Red, luego del techo salió una jaula donde estaba Infinity Orange capturada, -si la quieres ven por ella- dijo la reina larva con una sonrisa en su cara, red salió disparado a toda velocidad contra la reina larva dándole un golpe en la cara muy fuerte que la reina larva salió volando atravesando una ventana –maldito como te atreves!- dijo la reina larva furiosa, Red siguió atacando a la reina larva golpeándola una y otra vez la reina larva se defendía bien le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago a Red, Red le contesto con una gran patada en la cara, la reina larva trato de apuñalar a Red con su cuerno pero Red apenas si lo esquivo y golpeo a la reina larva en la espalda, en eso Red tomo a la reina larva del brazo y empezó a dar muchas vueltas muy rápidamente la reina larva trataba de soltarse pero Red daba vueltas muy rápido y luego más rápido y más rápido era mucha la velocidad que estaba aplicando Red en esas vueltas que parecía ya un tornado luego el brazo de la reina larva se desprendió de su cuerpo y ella salió volando por la sala –AAAAAAAH MI BRAZO!- grito la reina larva con mucho dolor, la reina larva al ver la gran cantidad de fuerza que tenia Red y al ver que no lo podía vencer trato de huir –esto no a acabado Red Shadow- dijo la reina larva mientras se iba volando, Red voló tras ella y la agarro de las alas – en serio pensaste que te iba a dejar vivir, tu te quedas aquí- dijo Red mientras le arranco las alas a la reina larva, sin brazo y sin alas gritaba la reina larva por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, -es hora de que mueras- dijo Red mientras golpeaba un pilar –espera por favor ten piedad te lo suplico- dijo la reina larva muy adolorida –lo siento pero la piedad es algo que no va conmigo- dijo Red mientras seguía golpeando el pilar hasta que el pilar se rompió y se dirigía hacia la reina larva –NOOOOOO!- grito la reina larva, luego el pilar le aplasto la cabeza y la mato.

La pelea había acabado la victoria era de Red Shadow luego de ver el cuerpo sin vida de la reina larva Red se dirigió a la jaula donde estaba Infinity Orange y la saco de ahí, la cargo en su espalda y la llevo a la salida del reino larva, –¿vamos a casa?- pregunto Infinity -no ya no podemos ir a casa nos iremos a vivir a otro lado- respondió Red -¿adonde?- pregunto Infinity, -vamos a vivir en equestria- respondió Red.

Entonces Red Shadow e Infinity Orange vivieron en equestria donde Red se mantenía en las sombras por su aspecto donde esperaba si algún problema se presentaba para enfrentarlo y salvar a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Era un día algo frio cuando Infinity Orange estaba por la ciudad de poniville, ella entro a una tienda de pastelillos donde compro algunos para ella y Red cuando de repente un Pegaso azul con amarillo se le acerco,-hola- dijo el Pegaso, Infinity lo miro y se enamoro al instante de el –hola- dijo Infinity algo sonrojada, -soy nuevo por aquí me podrías enseñar la ciudad- dijo el Pegaso –ok- dijo Infinity sonrojada –así podrías decirme como te llamas- dijo el Pegaso –me llamo Infinity Orange- dijo Infinity riendo-yo me llamo Blue Storm- dijo el Pegaso -bueno Blue te mostrare poniville- dijo Infinity.

Infinity le dio un paseo a Blue por toda la ciudad y luego el la acompaño a la casa donde vivían Infinity y Red, –oye Blue quería preguntarte algo- dijo Infinity mirando el suelo –dime- dijo Blue –bueno es que tu tienes cuernos y alas de demonio como mi mejor amigo pero ¿Por qué?- -bueno fui maldecido por una bruja lo cual tengo este aspecto de demonio- respondió Blue –oh entonces fue por eso- dijo Infinity.

Entonces de la puerta de la casa salió Red y dijo -¿Quién es tu amigo? –oh se llama Blue Storm- respondió Infinity, Red y Blue se miraron fijamente y Blue dijo –bueno es algo tarde tengo que irme- -esta bien adiós- dijo Infinity sonrojada –oye Infinity quieres ir al lago mañana- dijo Blue –me encantaría- respondió Infinity con una gran sonrisa luego Blue se fue volando, Infinity y Red entraron a su casa, -no quiero que estes con el- dijo Red -¿Por qué?- pregunto Infinity –el no es lo que aparenta ser- respondió Red –no será que estas celoso- dijo Infinity riendo –claro que no es solo que siento un aura oscura sobre el- dijo Red, al día siguiente en la mañana Red vio que Infinity no estaba y dejo una nota en la mesa que decía "fui con Blue luego regreso" –pequeña idiota le dije que no fuera- dijo Red enojado salió de la casa y voló al lago.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Tras la llegada de Blue a poniville Red voló al lago donde se encontraba con Infinity Orange la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de Blue.

En el lago estaban Infinity y Blue sentados junto al lago platicando y riendo cuando de repente Infinity y Blue estaban por besarse cuando rápidamente apareció Red y golpeo a Blue -¿Qué haces Red?- dijo Infinity gritando, -el el malvado que no te das cuenta- dijo Red –vaya veo que te has dado cuenta- dijo Blue con una risa malvada, Infinity estaba confusa –el es malo date cuenta- dijo Red –si estaba pensando derramar la sangre de tu mejor amiga para llamar tu atención pero veo que eso ya no será necesario- dijo Blue riendo -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Red –yo lo que quiero es matarte para hacerme mas poderoso- respondió Blue.

Red y Blue volaron por los aires en una pelea aérea, Red golpeo a Blue múltiples veces y Blue lo pateo fuerte mente Red empujo a Blue y el choco con un árbol y luego Red lo pateo en la cara, Blue agarro a Red de las alas y los dos fueron cayendo directo al lago donde pelearon bajo el agua luego los 2 salieron de vuelta hacia las alturas Red uso el modo sombra para atacar a Blue pero Blue era muy fuerte ya que los 2 son Pegaso/demonio -¿alguna vez has visto la re implosión sónica?- pregunto Red –a que viene esto- respondió Blue –pues ahora veras lo que es la re implosión oscura-dijo Red muy enojado, luego Red empezó a volar rápidamente por el aire tratando de hacer lo que parecía una re implosión sónica pero en vez de que saliera un arcoíris de muchos colores salió un arcoíris todo negro y oscuro y ataco a Blue con eso, las alas de Blue se rompieron y cayo en picada hacia un volcán pero se logro agarrar del borde, con las alas en tan mal estado no podía volar y Red estaba parado junto a el –Red ayúdame por favor- dijo Blue mientras se resbalaba de donde estaba agarrado – por que e de ayudarte- dijo Red –vamos somos de la misma clase no lo vez tu y yo somos iguales somos los únicos que hay si unimos fuerzas toda equestria se arrodillaría ante nosotros- dijo Blue –lo siento pero yo no soy una basura como tu que se aprovecha de los sentimientos de una pobre unicornio para ganar algo que es malo- respondió Red, luego Red golpeo a Blue en la cara y el callo directo a la lava del volcán donde murió lenta y dolorosamente siendo quemado vivo, Red regreso al lago donde estaba Infinity esperando –tenias razón- dijo Infinity mirando el suelo –ah ya encontraras a alguien para ti- dijo Red -¿y que paso con Blue?- pregunto Infinity –cayo al volcán y se murió- respondió Red –oh esta bien ya no causara problemas- dijo Infinity, y así Red venció a Blue y los 2 amigos regresaron a su casa y comieron algunos pastelillos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Era un día lluvioso en poniville Red e Infinity estaban en su casa viendo en la tv una película de comedia y conejos cuando alguien toco a la puerta –voy a ver quien es- dijo Red, se levanto de su silla y abrió la puerta y afuera había un unicornio blanco y negro con lentes oscuros –vaya has crecido mucho enano- dijo el unicornio, -hola tío- le contesto Red –te e estado buscando y al fin ya te encontré en poniville- dijo el tío de Red feliz -¿Quién es el?- pregunto Infinity –el es mi tío White shadow- dijo Red –un placer- dijo White saludando a Infinity –vamos a dentro- dijo Red.

Red , Infinity y White entraron a la casa para ponerse cómodos, -voy a la cocina por algunas bebidas- dijo Infinity, Red y White estaban sentados en la sala y White dijo -¿ella es tu esposa?- -no tío ella es una amiga- contesto Red –oh yo solo preguntaba sobrino- dijo White riendo mucho - ¿y desde cuando tienes cuernos?- pregunto White algo sorprendidos- -es desde el accidente en la aldea- contesto Red, Infinity apareció con unas coca-cola para beber –bueno ahora a lo que vengo- dijo White mirando a Red, -escucha Red como sabes ahora eres mitad demonio lo cual te hace muy poderoso estoy aquí por que en unas semanas vendré a entrenarte para mejorar ese poder y para que obtengas nuevas habilidades será algo duro pero no creo que haya problemas para ti así que hazte mas fuerte para que puedas alcanzar tu máximo potencial- -esta bien tío lo hare- dijo Red –bueno eso era todo ahora tengo que irme tengo algunos asuntos pendientes- dijo White –esta bien adiós- dijo Red –adiós- dijo Infinity, White salió de la casa y Red estaba entusiasmado por las noticias que le dio su tío en unas semanas mas lo entrenara para ser mas fuerte y mejorar su poder y darle nuevas habilidades.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 10

Era una noche fría el viento soplaba mucho donde Red Shadow se dirigía al bosque everfree, -¿Por qué vas al bosque Red?- pregunto Infinity –mi tío me a contado algo y es muy malo y yo solo no puedo enfrentarlo así que me dijo que viniera al bosque a buscar a un unicornio llamado Rock Rino el me puede ayudar- dijo Red –esta bien cuídate- dijo Infinity, Red voló por el bosque en busca de Rino llevaba ya un tiempo buscando cuando de repente Rino salto de un árbol y golpeo a red cayendo al piso –no me gustan los invasores- dijo Rino –espera necesito tu ayuda- dijo Red -¿Qué quieres de mi?- -escucha tengo algo importante que decirte por eso vine- -esta bien habla- -de seguro ya has escuchado la leyenda del rey esqueleto- -si el rey que vive en la tierra de los muertos- -esta por atacar equestria y necesito que me ayudes a vencerlo- -¿y por que yo?- por que tienes fuerza demoniaca igual que yo solo que la mía se aplica en velocidad y la tuya en fuerza por eso te necesito juntos podremos lograrlo- -esta bien me convenciste por el alago te ayudare- Red alzo su pata y dijo -¿amigos?- Rino hizo lo mismo y dijo –si claro amigos-.

Red y Rino regresaron a poniville donde estaba Infinity Orange esperando en casa cuando Red y Rino entraron -¿Quién es la chica bonita?- pregunto Rino -es mi mejor amiga ella también nos ayudara- respondió Red –muy bien nena no te preocupes yo te protejo- dijo Rino coqueteando –ok- dijo Infinity con un tono algo raro, -Rino desde mañana empezaremos a entrenar para vencer al rey esqueleto y sus secuaces mi tío nos ayudara en eso así que hay que ser mas fuertes para ganar-dijo Red –esta bien cuenta con eso- dijo Rino entusiasmado.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 11

Era un día soleado en los campos de entrenamiento donde Red Shadow, Rock Rino y White Shadow estaban entrenando, White se paro en una mesa y dijo –Red, Rino en 1 semana iremos a la batalla hay que entrenar duro así que su oponente seré yo- -¿estás seguro tío?- pregunto Red –si vamos- respondió White -por mí no hay problema- dijo Rino –vamos muéstrenme lo que tienen- dijo White, Red activo su modo sombra, Rino asombrado dijo –woo eso se ve genial ahora mira esto- y Rino se puso todo gris y dijo –este es el modo hierro- -genial- dijo Red asombrado.

Red y Rino empezaron el entrenamiento peleando contra White, Rino ataco por enfrente y Red por el cielo pero White es muy fuerte tirando a los 2 al piso, Red ataco con una patada pero White respondió con un golpe a la cara –vamos esto es todo lo que tienes enano- dijo White riendo –haha eso no es todo- dijo Red activando su dragón forcé y atacando nuevamente a White con golpes más feroces –tienes talento- dijo Rino mientras atacaba a White, los 2 peleando juntos a su máximo potencial no podían contra White cayendo una y otra y otra vez pero nunca rindiéndose el entrenamiento siguió por varios días White les enseñaba nuevas técnicas de combate a Red y Rino preparándose para el día del combate contra el rey esqueleto, la princesa Celestia al escuchar sobre lo que iba a hacer el rey mando a varios de sus guerreros a combatir, Red y Rino iban a tener apoyo pero ellos 2 eran los que pelearían contra el rey, hasta que paso la semana y el día del encuentro había llegado.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 12

El día había llegado Red Shadow, Infinity Orange y Rock Rino estaban listos para la pelea en la tierra de los muertos, White estaba con los cientos de soldados acompañando el campo de batalla solo había una forma de llegar a la tierra de los muertos abriendo un portal el cual solo White podía abrir dibujando un pentagrama en el suelo y hablando un extraño idioma el gran círculo se hizo un hoyo que llevaba a una tierra maldita la tierra de los muertos un lugar muy peligroso donde yacen las almas de pegasos, unicornio y ponis todos entraron marchando, adentro había un gran valle lleno de huesos y el clima era de una gran neblina que se esparcía al horizonte a lo lejos se veían esqueletos de varios tipos pegasos, unicornio y ponis marchando hacia el portal para salir y aniquilar equestria todos los soldados estaban asustados y bueno Rino también un poquito Red miro a sus camaradas de batalla entrar en pánico y dijo –colegas, camaradas, hermanos de sangre no hay por qué temer pues nuestro mundo nos necesita estamos aquí hoy para vencer y enseñarle a esos hijos de puta que no pueden tomar toda equestria para ellos hoy vinimos a ganar a vencer y no nos rendiremos por un montón de huesos así que vamos y hay que matar a esos cabrones!- todos se animaron tras escuchar las hermosas palabras de Red y salieron corriendo al ataque gritando con un gran rugido de gloria todos corrieron hacia el ejercito de esqueletos donde White, Red y Rino encabezaban el grupo de cientos de soldados hacia el ataque –modo sombra- -modo hierro- dijeron Red y Rino al activar sus poderes demoniacos y destrozando muchos esqueletos fue un choque colosal el que tuvieron todos al enfrentarse a seres de otro mundo –tienen que llegar al final de este valle- dijo White durante la batalla –¿qué tenemos que hacer tío?- pregunto Red –tienen que pasar este valle luego cruzar al rio de almas pasar el bosque de los muertos y luego las ruinas del terror así es como llegaran al castillo del rey- dijo White –está bien- contesto Rino –tomen este mapa- dijo White lanzándole el mapa a Red –váyanse ya nosotros nos encargamos de estos putos-dijo el general de la caballería- Red cargo a Infinity y alzo el vuelo evitando a los esqueletos de ponis y unicornios de abajo mientras destruía a los esqueletos de pegasos, Rino iba destrozando a todo esqueleto que se le ponía enfrente hasta que pudieron pasar por todos y estaba ya casi llegando al final del valle donde tras seguir su camino llegaron al punto final del valle los 2 demonios e Infinity miraron hacia atrás donde a lo lejos se veía el campo de batalla –tenemos que seguir- dijo Red –está bien vamos- dijo Infinity algo asustada –no tengas miedo Infinity yo te protejo- dijo Rino –está bien gracias- dijo Infinity algo aliviada los 3 héroes bajaron por el valle donde llegaron al rio de las almas.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 13

Tras la llegada a la tierra de los muertos Red Shadow Infinity Orange y Rock Rino se disponían a cruzar el rio de las almas, -miren un bote- dijo Infinity señalando un bote hecho de huesos –bien Infinity eso usaremos para cruzar- dijo Rino –ustedes suban yo puedo volar- dijo Red, entonces Rino e Infinity subieron al bote y zarparon, Red iba volando donde fueron rio abajo –este rio no es normal- dijo Rino viendo su agua la cual era algo blanca con niebla –está bien será mejor no acercarnos mucho Rino- dijo Infinity, Red estaba viendo el agua y grito –cuidado nos atacan- en eso esqueletos de pirañas salían disparadas del agua atacando a Infinity y Rino que estaban en el bote, Infinity lanzaba rayos de su cuerno y Rino los golpeaba con sus puños eran mucho y Red ayudaba desde el aire golpeando a cuantos podía –aguanten ya puedo ver el bosque- dijo Red –tranquilo nosotros aguantamos- dijo Rino mientras golpeaba a los esqueletos de pirañas cuando de repente el esqueleto de un calamar muy grande salió a la superficie –mierda ese si es grande- dijo Red –carajo es muy grande- dijo Rino –encárguense de las pirañas a mi déjenme al grande- dijo Red mientras volaba hacia donde estaba el calamar, Red ataco al calamar pero este lo agarro con sus esqueléticos tentáculos –mierda me agarro- dijo Red pero Red los destrozo y golpeo fuerte al calamar en su cráneo Infinity y Rino seguían atacando a las pirañas cuando estas dejaron de salir habían acabado con todas ahora solo quedaba el calamar –rápido hay que ayudar a Red- dijo Infinity –está bien vamos- dijo Rino, Red estaba dándole unos buenos golpes al calamar cuando Rino e Infinity llegaron para ayudar, Infinity le disparaba con su cuerno porque Rino no podía acercarse pero tenía un plan –Red lánzame- grito Rino –está bien- dijo red cargando a Rino y lanzándolo contra el calamar y destrozándolo Red atrapo a Rino antes de caer al agua el calamar estaba hecho pedazos y los 3 siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al bosque de niebla.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 10

Eran ya media noche cuando Red Shadow, Infinity Orange y Rock Rino entraron a las ruinas del terror caminaron todo derecho cuando de repente Red vio una sombra moverse, –hey vi una sombra- dijo Red, –de seguro es tu imaginación- dijo Rino,, -no literalmente vi una sombra- dijo Red, entonces extraños monstruos en forma de sombras atacaron Red y Rino chocaron espaldas –¿estás listo?- pregunto Rino –yo nací listo- respondió Red, las sombras atacaron Rino hacia lo posible por golpearlas pero eran rápidas Red activo el modo sombra para combatirlas por igual sombra contra sombra era un pelea difícil cuando Infinity vio un faro de luz –oigan tengo una idea- grito Infinity mientras corría hacia el faro para encenderlo las sombras seguían a Infinity y ella corría lo más rápido posible entro al faro donde muchas sombras atacaron Infinity las evadía y de vez en cuando disparaba rayos de su cuerno llego a la cima del faro donde tenía que girar una válvula para encenderlo empezó a girar y a girar y a girar hasta que el faro encendió alumbrando las ruinas y las sombras desaparecieron –rayos eso fue difícil- dijo Rino suspirando –tienes razón hay que seguir Rino- dijo Red –buen trabajo Infinity- dijo Rino felicitando a Orange por su trabajo, luego tras pasar las ruinas llegaron al castillo del rey esqueleto donde había un enorme palacio hecho de puros huesos, los 3 amigos entraron el castillo estaba vacío no había nada ni guardias ni nada cuando llegaron a la sala del trono en la parte más alta del castillo donde estaba el rey esqueleto sentado en su trono de huesos y un choque de miradas apareció entre el rey y Red.

CONTINUARA….


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 14

Tras haber pasado el rio de almas nuestros héroes tenían que pasar por el bosque de niebla un lugar muy peligroso pero así es la tierra de los muertos.

Red, Infinity y Rino se pararon justo en la entrada del bosque decididos entraron para seguir su camino, un sendero los guiaba para atravesar el bosque caminaron un buen rato escuchando sonidos extraños y el ruido de algunos animales, esqueletos de búhos posados sobre los arboles destrozados del bosque cantaban mientras Red los observaba escucharon unos pasos -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Infinity asustada, veían sombras que pasaban corriendo de varios ponys que corrían desorientados –como abran llegado hasta aquí estos ponys- dijo Rino viendo los alrededores –no lo sé pero no tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Red, los 3 siguieron su camino pasando por el bosque alerta ante cualquier cosa se escuchaba que alguien se acercaba se veían 2 sombras que se acercaban lentamente Red miro fijo para ver quien se acercaba cuando Red puso una mirada de pánico -¿Qué ocurre Red?- dijo Infinity al ver la cara de Red cuando de los arbustos aparecieron los padres de Red, todos se quedaron impactados al ver a los padres de Red frente de ellos en el bosque de niebla –mama papa- dijo Red con una cara de tristeza en su mirada –hola hijo- dijo su padre –esto no puede ser ustedes están muertos- dijo Red muy triste –tranquilo hijo todo estará bien- dijo su madre, –tienes que ayudarnos Red- dijo su padre con una mirada macabra -¿con que?- dijo Red –ríndete hijo ríndanse todos e inclínense ante el rey esqueleto únanse a él para la destrucción de toda equestria- dijeron los padres de red al mismo tiempo con una voz muy extraña –no nos podemos rendir- dijo Red –no pueden vencer al rey esqueleto ríndete y suplique su perdón- dijo la madre de red riendo – no no vamos a rendirnos seguiremos y venceremos- dijo Red mirando el suelo con los ojos cerrados –somos tus padres y nos tienes que obedecer- dijeron los papas de Red –Red ellos no son tus padres- grito Infinity, Red miro a Infinity con lagrimas en sus ojos –pero ellos están aquí enfrente- dijo Red –no ellos murieron en el accidente de auto recuerda ellos ya pasaron a mejor vida esos no son tus padres- grito Infinity tratando de hacer que Red reaccionara –ya cállate Infinity- dijo el padre de Red –ellos no son tus padres- grito Rino tratando de apoyar a Red –cállense- gritaron los padres de Red –reacciona Red- grito Infinity –ya cállate puta Infinity- gritaron los padres de Red, entonces Red alzo la mirada hacia sus padres y con mucho enojo dijo –nadie le dice puta a mi mejor amiga- luego Red se lanzo hacia sus padres y los apuñalo con sus cuernos, los 2 fueron apuñalados cada uno con un cuerno de Red y luego se hicieron polvo el cual desapareció soplado por el viento –hay que seguir- dijo Red –tranquilo amigo ya paso- dijo Rino animando a Red, Infinity abrazo a Red para que se sintiera mejor y siguieron su camino cuando después de seguir el sendero llegaron al final des bosque –al fin salimos- dijo Rino con un gran suspiro, luego frente a ellos había un puente el cual tenían que cruzar para llegar a las ruinas del terror, Red cargo a los 2 y los elevo pues el puente no se veía muy seguro luego frente a ellos estaban las ruinas del terror un paso más cerca del rey.

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

BATALLA FINAL

Red y los demás llegaron al castillo donde está el rey esqueleto, estaba sentado en su trono con una copa de vino –al fin nos vemos rey- dijo Red –si los estaba esperando- dijo el rey, su voz era tan fría y tan siniestra que a Infinity le dieron escalofríos, Red y Rino estaban parados junto al rey cuando este levanto su pesuña y algo paso, los esqueletos de la reina larva y blue storm salieron de las sombras y atacaron a Red y Rino pero ellos en solo 3 segundos los hicieron un montón de huesos –creo que los subestime- dijo el rey –hemos estado entrenando- dijo Rino –bueno veamos si son tan buenos como dicen- dijo el rey, Red y Rino salieron al ataque contra el rey, Red desde el cielo y Rino por tierra y Infinity escondida tras una piedra, red lo golpeo en la cara y Rino en el trasero dando buenos golpes siguieron atacando, el rey ataco a Red con una patada pero Red la esquivo y lo golpeo en el pecho haciendo volar y cuando iba a aterrizar en el suelo Rino lo pateo con sus 2 patas elevándolo nuevamente y Red lo golpeo en la cara y al suelo el rey esqueleto se paso como si nada rio y dijo -¿eso es todo?- -no eso es solo el calentamiento- dijo Red –ahora vamos en serio- dijo Rino –modo sombra- -modo hierro- la pelea ahora iba en serio Red y Rino activaron sus poderes de demonios perfeccionados tras el entrenamiento de White –hay que probar nuestras nuevas técnicas- dijo Rino, los 2 se lanzaron al ataque Rino salto sobre el rey y sus patas se transformaron en martillos golpeándolo fuerte en el cráneo, Red ataco por enfrente y su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura oscura y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el pecho al rey, el casco de Rino se cambio de forma de nuevo esta vez en un pico, apunto con su pico al rey y estos salían disparados como una pistola atravesando al rey, Red alzo el vuelo y sus cascos se llenaron de su aura oscura y lanzo bolas oscuras las cuales golpearon fuerte al rey, sus huesos se estaban rompiendo seguían atacando con tal poder y tal ataque que el rey es convirtió en un montón de huesos roto -hemos ganado- dijo Rino –si ganamos- dijo Red, un sonido llamo la atención de los 3 cuando vieron que los huesos del rey se volvían a unir -¿Qué mierda? Esto no es posible- dijo Rino, el rey esqueleto se volvía a armar y se lanzo contra Red y Rino y los golpeo muy fuerte –muy bien cambio de estrategia- dijo Red activando el dragón forcé, -chicos aléjense- dijo Red parándose atrás de Infinity y Rino –rugido del dragón de fuego!- dijo Red soltando mucho fuego de su boca quemando al rey esqueleto pero este se volvía a reconstruir el rey esqueleto pateo a red y salió volando chocando contra una pared y luego el rey empezó a golpear a Rino y lo pateo y Rino salió volando chocando con el trono del rey y destruyéndolo, el rey agarro a Red de los cuernos y lo lanzo contra Rino –mierda este puto es muy fuerte- dijo Red –estamos muy heridos- dijo Rino, los 2 estaba muy golpeados el rey esqueleto tenía mucha fuerza –espera tengo un as bajo la manga pero no creo que aguante después de usarlo- dijo Red con una sonrisa en su boca y algo de sangre, el rey esqueleto camino hasta donde estaban Red y Rino cuando de la nada volteo la mirada donde se quedo mirando a Infinity Orange, ella se quedo paralizada por el miedo y no se movía el rey saco una de sus costillas y se la lanzo a Infinity, Rino corrió muy rápido y se puso en medio la costilla afilada del rey atravesó el cuerpo de Rino y este cayó al suelo –Rino!- grito Infinity, Rino se acerco a Infinity y con su último aliento dijo –yo te amo- dijo Rino cayendo al suelo –NO !- grito Infinity llena de tristeza y dolor –Infinity cálmate no está muerto pero fue envenenado no te preocupes yo me encargo- dijo Red apoyando a Infinity –carajo mi tío me dijo que no usara esto pero creo que no tengo opción- la pelea se ponía seria Red contra el rey, Red se paro firme contra el rey concentrándose cerró los ojos y se quedo pensando mientras todo alrededor de Red se cubrió en llamas las cuales cambiaron de color de un rojo vivo a un negro oscuro –modo sombra dragón- dijo Red mientras su modo sombra y su dragón forcé se fusionaban en una poderosa transformación Red se movió tan rápido como un parpadeo y golpeo al rey en la cara y el rey salió volando a toda potencia que se hizo pedazos pero se volvió a unir –ya veo si lo tengo que matar tengo que destruir su corono- dijo Red, Red empezó a golpear al rey muy fuerte y más en su corono la cual se veía con grietas y rasguños por los golpes Red se concentró y dijo –rugido del dragón de las sombras- y una enorme bola de fuego negro golpeo al rey y de entre las llamas salió Red y golpeo la corona del rey la cual se partió en 2 la corona estaba rota y el rey se empezó a hacer polvo hasta desaparecer Red fue donde estaban Rino e Infinity donde Infinity abrazaba a Rino el cual estaba inconsciente, Rino cobro el conocimiento y vio a red con su nueva forma –mierda te vez raro- dijo Rino –tranquilo no es nada- dijo Red desactivando el modo sombra dragón, luego Red cayó al piso –¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Infinity -tranquila es solo que sacar tanto poder me agoto- digo Red luego se volvió a levantar cuando Red empezó a brillar –oye Red tu trasero esta brillando- dijo Rino, cuando una cutie mark de calavera apareció en el lomo de Red –una cutie mark- dijo Red sorprendido, –también ahora eres más rojo- dijo Rino, luego White apareció –chicos ganamos los esqueletos se hicieron polvo- dijo White cuando de repente el castillo se empezaba derrumbar -tenemos que salir- dijo White mientras abría un porta y los 4 salieron de la tierra de los muertos y volvieron a equestria el rey estaba vencido la paz había vuelto a equestria .


End file.
